


Gentle

by Peregrine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine
Summary: Dedue pulled off his neck to meet his gaze. The blush that graced his face was nothing short of beautiful. Ignatz tried to memorize each and every detail through his fogged-up glasses so that he could later immortalize it in painting. Dedue looked slightly dazed above him and Ignatz reached up and brushed a palm against his cheek. Dedue closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.“You’re gorgeous, you know,” Ignatz whispered, lovingly stroking his face.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I'm late for my Dedue Rarepair Weekend entry. I really wanted to do more than just this but my weekend has been too busy. Gentle was the prompt used to writing this. As always, thanks to Noli for proofreading this.

Dedue had always been so very gentle with Ignatz. Even now, as the two of them lay in bed together, bodies intertwined as they made love, he knew Dedue wouldn't dare hurt him. 

Ignatz rolled his head back as he felt the weight of Dedue's body against his. He trembled slightly at the softness of his lips against his neck, whimpering when he felt Dedue pull out and slide into him again. The motion stoked the flame inside him, each small touch between them fueling its warmth.

"Ignatz…" Dedue murmured against his neck.

Ignatz opened his eyes in response to his voice. “Dedue?”

Dedue pulled off his neck to meet his gaze. The blush that graced his face was nothing short of beautiful. Ignatz tried to memorize each and every detail through his fogged-up glasses so that he could later immortalize it in painting. Dedue looked slightly dazed above him and Ignatz reached up and brushed a palm against his cheek. Dedue closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“You’re gorgeous, you know,” Ignatz whispered, lovingly stroking his face.

Dedue went bright red at his words, unable to look him in the eyes. The next thrust sent Ignatz reeling. He whimpered and wrapped his other arm around Dedue’s back, his fingers digging into his skin. Even now, his love was so very tender.

"Are you okay?" Dedue whispered, going still above him. "Do you need me to stop?"

"No," Ignatz said. "Just...please, I need more."

Dedue seemed to understand. He put his hands on Ignatz’ waist and pushed up into him again. Ignatz groaned and bit his bottom lip. At the pace they were going, it wouldn't be long before he finished.

Dedue’s fingers dug into his skin more and more with each thrust until Ignatz was sure he was going to leave marks. Every point of contact between them left Ignatz aching and needy for more. As Ignatz felt himself drawing closer and closer to his peak, he reached down between them and took his own cock in his hand, giving it several pumps. Dedue saw what he was doing and put his hand over Ignatz’. "Allow me," he murmured.

Ignatz let Dedue take over, squirming against him when he felt his thumb running over the tip and down the underside. Dedue resumed his thrusting, ever so gentle with his touch, and Ignatz jerked his hips in response.

"I'm getting close," he whispered. "Please... just a little more..."

Dedue leaned over and pressed his mouth to Ignatz'. He groaned and arched his body off the bed in response, eagerly returning his lover’s kiss. He couldn’t hold back the whine that left his mouth as Dedue touched him so delicately, bringing him closer and closer to completion. All it took was a gentle nip on his bottom lip from Dedue to send him careening over the edge.

Ignatz muffled a cry against his mouth as he spilled into Dedue’s hand, his thrusts becoming weak and haphazard. His face went red with embarrassment when he felt his own seed dripping down onto his stomach. Dedue continued to pump inside him, the feeling leaving his knees weak and his vision swimming. A few more thrusts was all it took to bring Dedue over the edge. He kissed Ignatz as he finished inside him, the heat and pressure almost too much for Ignatz to handle. Finally, Dedue went still above him, leaving Ignatz hot and panting in the wake of their union.

“Are you okay?” Dedue murmured.

“Y-yes,” Ignatz managed to get out, still struggling to catch his breath.

Dedue shifted above him and he felt that tender hand cupping his cheek again. He opened his eyes and found Dedue gazing at him with that same loving look from before. Ignatz leaned into his touch, turning his head and pressing a tender kiss to the palm of his hand.

"Stay by my side tonight?" Ignatz asked.

"Of course," Dedue whispered. He pulled out of Ignatz and Ignatz couldn't help but groan as he felt Dedue's seed dripping down the inside of his thigh. Dedue rolled off him and settled at his backside, wrapping his arms around him and curling up against him from behind. He took Ignatz’ hand into his own and stroked his thumb across his palm. Ignatz’ eyelids felt heavy as he basked in the warmth between them.

Dedue was nothing if not gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Hubertsnips)!


End file.
